This invention relates to novel lubricating oil compositions containing oil soluble multifunctional additives.
It has been long recognized that additives can be used in lubricating oils to improve various properties such as dispersancy, extreme pressure, anti-oxidancy and others. Additives derived from s-triazines have been used previously in lubricating oils and gasoline. U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,345 discloses oil-soluble polymeric derivatives of s-triazines having the formula ##STR2## WHERE X is a polar radical selected from the group consisting of R'O--, R'S--, R'NH--; where R is a bivalent organic radical, preferably an alkylene radical of 2 to 20 carbon atoms such as ethylene, propylene, hexylene radicals or a phenylene radical, n is an integer of at least 1, R' is a hydrocarbyl radical such as alkyl or aryl radical and m may be zero or 1, y is an integer of from 1 to 20, preferably 2 to 10.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,450, teaches the use of various triazinyl derivatives as gasoline anti-knock additives. These additives are s-triazinyl phosphonium compounds having at least one and no more than three phosphonium radicals attached to the carbon atoms of said s-triazinyl nucleus, said phosphonium radical being selected from the class consisting of ##STR3## radicals, wherein B is an atom selected from the class consisting of oxygen and sulfur, R represents a radical selected from the class consisting of hydrogen, hydrocarbon radicals having no more than 20 carbon atoms therein, and derivatives of said hydrocarbon radicals having only derivative groups attached thereto selected from the class consisting of hydroxy and halo radicals, K represents a radical selected from the class consisting of --BR, --BM and --NR.sub.2, and M is a metal selected from the class consisting of alkali and alkaline earth metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,977 teaches the use of s-triazines as lubricant anti-oxidants having the formula ##STR4## where R.sub.8, R.sub.9, R.sub.10, R.sub.11 are hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.20 hydrocarbyl or pyridyl, and R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.8 hydrocarbyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.20 hydrocarbylamine, pyridyl or pyridylamine.
It is an object of this invention to provide new lubricating oil compositions containing s-triazine derivatives.
It is further an object of this invention to provide lubricating oil compositions having improved dispersancy, extreme pressure or anti-oxidant properties.